


Blood red

by LittlePopcorn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Formerly Anonymous, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePopcorn/pseuds/LittlePopcorn
Summary: Tommy's dream is to become a vampire hunter. However, when he tries to hunt for one the first time, things don't go as planned. At least he's made a new friend, suspicious as that new friend might be.Basically, the SBI are vampires and kidnapp Tommy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 165
Kudos: 496
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Found family to make me feel something





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I was reading some fanfics and comments and was really inspired by one! It's from Yolo, on chapter 8 from sillyshoes678's work. Here's the link of the chapter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684134/chapters/71126742  
> 

If you were to ask Tommy what he thinks of vampires, he'd say that they suck. They hurt innocent people, are incredibly hard to kill, and just pests in general. And when he finally interacted with some in person, he decides that they’re even worse than the stories tell.

Now we get to the starting point of the story. Tommy is a vampire hunter. Or at least, he was. He's not one anymore. 

Anyway, to understand the story, you'd have to start from before Tommy met the SBI, back when he lived with Tubbo and life was simple.

Tommy and Tubbo lived together. They lost their parents when they were about 12, and both decided they needed to take care of each other. 

Tubbo grew up liking machines and to build. He'd make small gadgets that often had a surprising utility. He is obsessed with bees as well, he even has a small necklace with a bee charm.

Tommy, however, focused on something else. He heard tales of monsters that took people’s lives. He imagined one of them taking his parents away. Now, he wasn’t sure that was the case, but he promised himself he wouldn’t let anyone loose their lives to the vile creatures again.

So when people got suspicious there were vampires around, Tommy jumped at the chance to help. He started reading a lot of books about the subject and listening to all the stories people would tell about them. He gathered information and materials and decided that one day, he would kill a vampire.

That leads to the day Tommy’s life begun to chance. A few days after he turned sixteen.

* * *

Tommy wakes up late. He looks around the room he shares with Tubbo. There are two beds around, a closet, a small desk and a window . The two beds are empty. ‘Tubbo must have already woken up, then' Tommy thinks. Tommy dresses up and leaves the room.

He goes to the living room, that has a couch and is merged with the kitchen, a table sat in the corner of the room. Tommy looks through a kitchen window and finds Tubbo outside. He goes out of the house and finds Tubbo in the garden, playing with a bee.

“Good morning!” Tommy shouts in greeting.

“Well, it’s so late you could even say good afternoon" Tubbo says, smiling in greeting at Tommy. Tommy laughs and sits beside Tubbo.

“How do you even manage to stay here so long?” Tommy asks, genuinely curious about his friend’s obsession with bees.

“Well, the same way you also spend time looking at books about vampires. I guess I just like the bees, you know.” Tubbo states light heartedly, letting the bee land on his finger.

“The bees are poggers” Tommy states, and Tubbo nods his head in agreement. “But also, about vampires, I decided that I will start hunting today"

“Oh, really?” Tubbo asks. “Do you have everything you need?”

“Yup, I’ve got a wooden stake, a crucifix and some seeds" Tommy smiles determinately. “Those suckers will regret the day they were born! Or the day they died, more exactly.” 

“What are the seeds for?" Tubbo asks.

“A guy once told me that vampires feel compelled to count the seeds, so you could run away while they counted" Tommy says.

“And you trust him?”

“Why would I not trust a complete stranger that I just met?” Tommy smirks. Then he laughs a bit. “Well, I don’t know if it works, but I might as well try, if it’s my only option"

“I don’t know much about vampires except for what you told me, and I know you can handle yourself. But… please be careful, okay?”

“I will, big man" Tommy confirms. Today he will help everyone by destroying the danger, even if it has to be little by little.

After that, the two talk some more and eat together, and the day goes on relatively normal.

Its now night, and Tommy is carrying everything he could need. Garlic, some seeds in a bag, and a crucifix. Tommy looks for the tale tells signs of a vampire, but he hears a noise.

He finds two people standing on a street. One of the figures is pointing a knife at the other. Tommy blanches. That guy is gonna be killed! Tommy grabs the wooden stake and approaches the man cautiously, as quickly as he can without making noise.

When he is close enough, he can hear the one with the knife talking. “You’re in a fancy coat. I know you have valuables! Hand them over!” The stranger threatens. Tommy tightens his grip on the stake. The stranger’s back is turned to him, and as he gets closer, a pair of eyes met his. It’s from the other guy, who is quietly looking at him with a hint of interest. “Hey! Look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Tommy the rushes towards the guy with a knife, slamming the wooden stake with all his strength towards the man's head. It works, and the stranger falls to the ground, immediately going limp. Tommy’s breath hitch. He can’t believe he just attacked someone. 

He looks up when he hears a slow clap. The other stranger stops the action when he realizes he’s got the teen attention. 

“Good job. Tough I could have taken on that guy by myself, if I’m being honest" Tommy looks over the stranger. He seems to be a bit older than 20, with brown hair and brown eyes, a fancy coat, and a red beanie.

“The guy was threatening you with a knife, it’s a miracle I got here when I did" Tommy is fairly convinced he just saved this guy’s life, unless the man also had a weapon hidden somewhere.

“Yeah, a miracle" The brunette smiled, and he seemed lost in thought for a second. He then looks pointedly towards Tommy. “What’s your name, kid?”

“I'm Tommy, and I’m not a kid!” Tommy says irritably.

“Sure thing-" The stranger smirks at Tommy “-kid.” Tommy frowns, looking at the other in disbelief. Who does this guy think he is? “It was quite a nice blow you landed there. Do you have an experience with this kind of stuff, perhaps?”

Tommy’s eyes then widen, and he looks towards the fallen man. “Holy shit! I could’ve killed him!” 

The stranger chuckles, seemingly unbothered. He checks the person’s pulse. He turns towards Tommy. “This bastard is not dead yet. What a pity, he deserved it"

“I’m not about to kill some guy.” Tommy then remembers something. “What are we gonna do with him? We can’t just leave him here"

The brunette smirks. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him"

Tommy then takes another look at the scene. He helped the guy, but now that the adrenaline wore off, he starts to become more observant. There’s something strange about the man he’s saved. It’s like threats didn’t even bother him. A part of Tommy is scared at him, and he doesn’t even know why.

“Tommy?” Tommy hears a voice call, and he realizes that he’s been thinking too much.

He gives an uncertain smile to the stranger. “I’m fine, just thinking" The stranger hums.

“I think it’s too dark now" Tommy decides, ready to leave the man and the slight feeling of danger behind. “I must be going home"

“That’s understandable” The stranger extends his hand to Tommy. Tommy hesitates before shaking it. The man’s hand is cold. The stranger gives him another smile, and Tommy swears the man can see right through his soul. “I hope to see you again”

Tommy mutters a weak answer and he turns, walking away quickly. He turns a corner, and starts to run away, never looking back. If he did, he would have seen the strangers eyes following his figure, and an almost predatory smile form.

* * *

Tommy gets in the house and locks the door behind him, panting. He drops his stuff in his and Tubbo's shared room and goes to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Tubbo was already sat down tinkering with a small machine, but looks up at his friend.

“Are you alright?” Tubbo asks. “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost"

“I stopped a robbery” Tommy says.

“Really?” Tubbo asks disbelievingly. 

“Yeah, I knocked the thief unconscious”

“How did you do it?” Tubbo asks.

“Maybe he just fainted when he saw my sheer masculinity" Tommy smirks.

Tubbo snorts. “Tommy" 

“What?” Tommh feigns offence. “I really am just a pure masculine man. The ladies love me, the men fear me” 

“if you say so" Tubbo smiles, laughing a bit. 

The two talk for a bit. Tommy soon begins to yawn.

“Tired already?” tubbo asks.

“It was a stressful day, big T" Tommy admits. 

“Well, go to bed then.” 

Tommy decides to follow his friend instructions and goes to bed. He thinks about the encounter he had with the stranger. Just before he falls asleep, he realizes he doesn’t know the man’s name.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day goes on fairly normal. They have a small garden where they grow a few plants, both to eat and to sell. Tubbo is the one who takes the most care of the garden, but Tommy helps with what he can.

They work for most of the day, and are only done when the sun is almost setting. They rest for a bit. Tommy then decides that he should try to hunt for vampires once more.

“Are you sure?” Tubbo asks when Tommy tells him of his decision. “Yesterday you saw a guy almost get mugged. It’s not exactly safe"

“It might have just been bad luck. Besides, I’m going to try to kill vampires, of course it won’t be safe. But I’ve trained, I can manage it" Tommy sends his friend a reassuring smile.

“I sure hope so" His friend still looks worried, but Tommy understands where the worry comes from. ‘I’ll be fine' He tells himself.

The teens say their goodbyes, and Tommy leaves once again to hunt for vampires. The sky is dark, and not before long he finds himself in the same place as the other night. He looks around, trying to see where the fight had happened.

He finds a red mark on the ground. As he examines it, he decides that it’s blood. “Geez, did I hit the guy that hard?” He asks, not really expecting a response.

“I would say so" So when he does get his response, he jumps, turning around. It’s the same guy from last night, the one with the fancy coat. Seeing his reaction, the guy starts to laugh.

“Hey! Don’t scare me like that!” Tommy is honestly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist" The stranger wipes tears from his eyes. Tommy’s huffs. It wasn’t even that funny.

The stranger collects himself. “What are you doing here?” He asks, a hint of laughter still in his voice. 

“I could ask you the same thing" Tommy rebuts. 

“I asked you first"

“I asked you second"

“I was going for a walk" The brunette caves in.

“In the middle of the night?” Tommy raises an eyebrow.

“And what are you doing here?” The man asks instead of answering.

Tommy decides not to push it. “I’m hunting vampires"

Tommy sees a hint of surprise in the mans eyes. It’s gone as quickly as it appeared, so Tommy doesn’t know if he imagined it.

“Oh really?” The man asks, eyes showing interest.

“Yeah.” Tommy thinks a bit. “But I haven’t killed any vampires yet. I haven’t had the chance" He adds on.

The brunette steps closer, and Tommy resists the urge to step back. “Isn’t vampire hunting too dangerous? A kid like you could get hurt.”

“I can manage it" Tommy says. “I trained a lot. I need to protect this village, to make sure no one else loses their life needlessly.”

“But people always die anyway.” The man says, examining his nails “Killing vampires wouldn’t solve anything"

“Many people’s lives were lost to vampires. Families lost their children, their parents, their friends.”

“And so have people been lost to diseases, or murder. People will still die, Tommy, you can’t change that"

“But I will do my best to lessen their pain" Tommy looks at the brunette determinately. “I can’t let people suffer. If I could help even one person, it would already make all my efforts worth it.”

The man looks up at him, and Tommy stands his ground, as the guy stares right into his eyes. Tommy can’t tell what the man is thinking, and it unnerves him.

The guy then smiles. “So you see yourself as a hero, huh?” The tone of his voice makes Tommy believe the man is mocking him. “But it’s not my job to teach you otherwise. After all, we barely know each other.”

Tommy then remembers something. “I don’t know your name" Tommy admits.

The stranger gives him a mean smile. “That’s because I didn’t tell you"

Tommy puts a hand to his chest, offended. “Wow, here I thought we were making progress, but turns out I won’t even know your name. People these days" 

“So you think we could get to know each other?” The guy asks, and Tommy congratulates himself for not flinching when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re speaking like a creep" Tommy huffs, a bit nervous of being so close to the guy.

The strange has the decency to look a bit sheepish. “I’m sorry, I don’t have many friends" The stranger admits. “People like to avoid me, and when I do talk to them, they’d prefer to stay quiet"

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “Well, I can see why they’d do that, you’re annoying"

The man makes an offended noise. “I thought you were going to defend me! Where did all that talk about progress go?”

“At least tell me your name, then"

“Wilbur" The man mutters. 

“What?” Tommy asks, not really believing the stranger told him.

“I said my name is Wilbur" The man- Wilbur says again, louder this time.

“No, I heard you before. I guess I’m just surprised you actually told me" 

“Did you think so lowly of me?” Wilbur asks. “I have manners, you know. Unlike you, child"

“I’m not a child!” Tommy defends himself. 

The two bicker a bit, and it eventually turns to a conversation. He actually enjoys talking to Wilbur, and time passes quickly. 

Tommy grimaces when he realizes they must have stood there for a long time, and that he needed to go home before Tubbo started thinking he’s dead.

“I must be going now" Tommy told Wilbur.

Wilbur frowns a bit. “Oh well. But I might see you again another time"

Tommy nods, even tough he’s sure it’s the last time they’ll see each other. “Ok then”

The two bid their goodbyes and Tommy goes back home, telling Tubbo more about Wilbur. The next day, when he goes to hunt for vampires once again, he finds Wilbur. Well, more like Wilbur finds him. Tommy could almost say with certainty that the man must have some sixth sense, with how quickly he always seems to find him.

They talk for a bit, and it eventually becomes a routine. For a few weeks, Tommy goes out every night to hunt for vampires, and always comes back empty handed. He accepted at this point that each time he leaves he will just find Wilbur. 

One day, he is walking around in the town, and it’s still day. A hooded person comes to him, and Tommy frowns. 

“Hey" Tommy actually brightens when he hears Wilbur’s voice.

“Wilbur! I didn’t think I’d find you here" Tommy says, looking excitedly at his friend. 

The brunette laughs a bit. “And here I am" Wilbur gives Tommy a hug, and Tommy returns it, already used to the man’s physical attention. “I actually would like to hang out, if you’re free"

“Sure! We can go to my house" If you were to ask Tommy to show Wilbur his house a few weeks earlier, he’d throw a knife at you for even suggesting the idea. But now, he talks to the man so frequently he’s almost like a brother. His second best friend, only bested by Tubbo.

The two go to Tommy’s house. When they get there, Tommy holds the door open for Wilbur.

“Can I come in?” Wilbur asks.

Tommy raises an eyebrow. “Yeah…? If you couldn’t, why would I bring you here”

Wilbur gives him a tight smile. “Of course! How silly of me" Wilbur then comes in.

“Tubbo! Wilbur is here!” Tommy shouts.

Tubbo comes in to the living room, where they were. He is wearing comfortable clothes. “Why didn’t you warn me he’d come, I could have worn something nicer"

“I just decided to invite him to come just now" Tommy admits.

“But it’s no problem!” Wilbur steps in, extending a hand to Tubbo. Tubbo shakes it. “As you probably know, I’m Wilbur!”

“And I’m Tubbo" Tubbo introduces himself. “Tommy told me a lot of great things about you"

“Oh really?” Wilbur gives a mischievous smile. “He told me a lot of great things about you too"

Tommy sighs, knowing Wilbur will use this information to tease him in the future.  
“I’ll let you two get to know each other" Tommy decides, and he goes to his room to write something on a notebook. When he comes back, he is surprised to find they’re actually talking, and seem really interested in their conversation.

Tommy tries to sneak closer to eavesdrop, but Wilbur immediately turns to him. ‘Am I that bad at sneaking?’ Tommy wonders. Wilbur smirks. “Trying to eavesdrop on our conversation now, are we?”

Tommy huffs. “I just came back and you’re already accusing me. And unfairly, may I add!”

Wilbur puts an arm around his shoulder and brings him closer. “Don’t worry Toms, we can include you in the conversation” Wilbur then ruffles his hair, and Tommy whines, taking Wilbur’s hand away. 

Tommy meets Tubbo's eyes. “Tubbo, help me, Wilbur is being annoying!”

“I didn’t do anything, you were the one who was eavesdropping!” Wilbur defends himself.

“Did not!”

“You did!”

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did!”

Tubbo was honestly just enjoying the two’s bickering, but eventually decided to end it. “Guys, while I love to see you guys behaving like kids, it’s starting to get annoying"

“He started it!” Tommy accuses, pointing at Wilbur.

“It was you!” Wilbur shoots back.

“Guys" Tubbo makes sure to get the two away from each other. “Stop”

The two do as Tubbo says. Tommy eventually starts talking about something else, and the three talk for a bit. A bit soon turned to a few hours, and when they’re done the sun is already setting.

“I must be going now, but it was good to talk to you" Wilbur says, moving to stand outside the house.

“It’s a pleasure. Come back anytime you want!”

“I will" Wilbur smiles, and the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! It was mostly just talking, but the next chapter will have more action.  
> So now, Wilbur can come into the house. Tommy and Tubbo will regret that decision really soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter has some violence.

Wilbur is practically an older brother to them now. Tommy talks to him every night, and he sometimes visits their house during the day. 

The man also shows the two boys a lot of affection, especially to Tommy. Tommy trust Wilbur a lot, and he doesn’t feel any danger when being around the man, like he used to in the beginning.

You could even say Wilbur started to act a bit protective of them. Well, maybe a bit overprotective, sometimes. He tried to help in whatever he could, and even tough he is lanky, he is surprisingly strong. Any time one of them came to him with a problem, Wilbur found a way to get rid of it. 

The man would glare at any one who came too close to the boys, and the two started considering him their protector as well. It was nice, since their parents weren’t with them anymore. Even when they were alive, they didn’t pay them much attention, so it was refreshing to have a positive figure in their lives.

One night, Tommy is walking to their usual meeting place, but feels a hand pulling him to an alleyway. He tries to punch the person, but he’s thrown to the ground. Looking up, he sees an unfamiliar figure standing with their back to the light, casting them in a eerie light.

“The fuck?” Tommy curses, trying to get up. The person picks him up, only to push them against a wall.

“Let’s make this quick, boy" The stranger pulls out a piece of metal, and fear instantly fills Tommy’s heart. He’s going to die. Fueled by his desperation, Tommy bangs his forehead against the other person, and they curse, releasing him.

Tommy is dizzy, but tries to get away. He takes one step out of the alleyway, but is thrown back in. Tommy falls to the ground, coughing. 

“You little brat. Guess I’ll take my time, then" Tommy tries to inch away but the man pulls him by his feet. The stranger grabs his foot and prepares to move. Tommy’s eyes widen when he realizes what the person is about to do, but he doesn’t have time to collect himself, screaming in pain.

Tommy looks to his leg, and finds his ankle has been bruised. ‘The stranger must have broken something on my foot" Tommy realizes. His whole body screams in pain, and he can barely think straight.

“Shut it" The stranger kicks his stomach. Tommy winces. ‘Everything hurts, please make it stop, please’

The stranger grabs his hair and pulls his head up. Tommy looks at them through his tears.

“This is what brats like you deserve" The stranger spats, and pulls an arm back, readying himself for a punch. Tommy closes his eyes, already awaiting the blow.

But it never came.

Tommy opens his eyes and finds someone holding the attacker down. His body is overwhelmed with relief and he gives a shaky smile.

“H-hey!” He stutters in greeting. The man drops the other and turns, and the attacker falls limp to the floor. His eyes go wide with shock when he sees the man who’s saved him is Wilbur.

“Wilbur!” Tommy calls. His friend comes closer, giving him a reassuring smile. Tommy freezes when he sees it. His friend’s mouth is covered with blood. His eyes turn to the person that’s fallen down. Two red marks find themselves at their neck . Tommy freezes. ‘No, it can’t be'

“Oh Tommy” Wilbur coos, not knowing about Tommy’s realization. “You got hurt. I told you it was dangerous to be alone at night"

“Y-you're a v-vampire!” Tommy tries to shout, voice cracking. 

Wilbur turns his head slightly to the side, like a confused puppy. “Yes, I am. Did you not know of that before?”

Tommy’s eyes narrow. “You’re a monster!” 

Wilbur looks at him with disappointment. “Tommy, I’m still the same Wilbur as before, how can you not see it?” Wilbur’s tone is laced with annoyance.

That was clearly not the way to go, as Tommy’s fear only grows. Tommy tries to drag himself away from Wilbur, wincing when he moves his broken foot. Tommy’s eyes are full of tears, both from the fear and the pain that shoots through him.

Wilbur steps closer, and there's nothing Tommy can do to get away. The man- no, vampire crouches in front of Tommy. He reaches a hand to caress his cheek, and Tommy only cries harder, shaking from fear.

“Don't worry" Wilbur begins, looking fondly at Tommy. His eyes have a dark edge to them, which makes Tommy even more nervous. “I’ll make sure you never get hurt again. I’ll protect you, bubba"

The man reaches for Tommy, but Tommy inches away. He grabs Tommy’s arm and the teens struggles, hitting Wilbur’s arm and shouting. 

“Please! Someone, HELP!” Tommy shouts.

Wilbur frowns. “Tommy, stop being so difficult. I’m only trying to help you" Wilbur leans closer and Tommy inches back, freezing when his back hits a wall.

“Please, don’t hurt me" Tommy begs.

Wilbur sighs. “Tommy, why would I ever hurt you?”

Tommy prepares to respond, but is interrupted by Wilbur’s screech. Tommy looks at the man, who stepped away from him. Wilbur is clutching his injured side, and Tommy sees Tubbo standing there with a wooden stake.

“Tubbo!” Tommy calls in relief. His friend came.

“Tommy!” Tubbo moves to stand in front of Tommy, back facing him. His friend was shielding him away from Wilbur. Tubbo holds a crucifix towards Wilbur, and the vampires glares at him. “Leave Tommy alone, you’ve done enough damage" 

Wilbur looks towards Tommy, then at Tubbo, back and forth again. The vampire steps away. Tommy sighs in relief.

“I’ll be back" Wilbur promises. His dark eyes turn to Tubbo. “And you’ll regret ever getting in my way" 

Wilbur looks at them one last time, and Tommy freezes at the intensity of his gaze. The man then leaves, gone as quickly as he came.

The two friends stay still for a while, afraid of Wilbur coming back. When he doesn’t, Tubbo turns to Tommy. 

“Well, I’ll have to help you get home" Tubbo moves to carry Tommy, and Tommy holds onto Tubbo. The two move slowly, but eventually they get home.

Tubbo drops Tommy carefully at Tommy’s bed. “I’ll be back with some thing to help your foot" Tubbo leaves, and Tommy takes a moment to analysis the room. The furniture is in the same place as it always is, and the window appears to be locked. Tubbo then comes back. 

Tubbo adjusts the position of Tommy’s leg. He gives his friend some ice. “Put it on your foot" Tubbo instructs. Tommy does, and he winces at the pain that comes. After a few moments, his foot starts to numb, and he sighs in relief.

Tubbo grabs a cloth and starts working on Tommy’s foot. Soon enough, it’s immobilized. Tubbo sighs, gathering the supplies.   
“You’ll have to stay in bed for some time" Tubbo warns.

Tommy shrugs. “Well, it could be worse"

Tubbo goes to the door. Before leaving, he looks towards his friend one last time. “I’ll be taking care of some stuff. If you want, you can go to sleep"

Tommy makes a noise in affirmation, and the door is closed. Tommy closes his eyes, and sleeps comes quickly.

After some time, Tommy wakes up again. He looks through the room. It’s dark, the only light coming through the open window. Tommy closes his eyes, and them snaps them open again. ‘Wait, open window?’

Tommy sits up with some difficulty, and sees that indeed, the window is open. He opens his mouth to speak, but a cloth is suddenly pressed against his mouth. Tommy holds his breath, trying to get away. However, the person is holding onto him tightly. 

Tommy suddenly takes a sharp breath, and the world starts to grow dark around him. “Sleep tight" Is the last thing Tommy hears before he falls into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is really unlucky, isn't he?  
> Also, in this story the vampires don't have all red eyes, because if they did, Tommy would know Wilbur is a vampire sooner.  
> And just one more thing, apparently vampires can hypnotize people. It would be cool to add that into the story, but it's a bit too late now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments! They make my day brighter!

Tommy wakes up again. His body feels heavy, and he tries to sit up carefully. The room around him is dark, and he can’t see too much. 

His eyes begin to adjust to the lack of light. He can see the outline of the furniture. It’s not his room. There is only one bed. ‘Where am I? How did I get here?’ Tommy wonders. He tries to remember what happened last night.

His thoughts are interrupted by someone opening the door.   
“Tommy!” Tommy looks up, and sees Wilbur. Fear runs through him.

“Did you just kidnap me!?” Tommy asks.

“I did what I could to protect you, Tommy. You are hurt" Wilbur justifies. He moves towards Tommy, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I could have taken care of it myself! You didn’t have to kidnap me!”

“I just saved your life" Wilbur says, frustration slipping into his tone. “You would be dead without me"

Wilbur inches closer, taking Tommy’s hand in his. Tommy doesn’t try to move away, fearing the vampire's reaction. 

“Humans are so fragile" Wilbur begins, looking at Tommy in the eyes. Tommy feels as if Wilbur could see right through him. “You could have died while I was away. I can’t take that chance. Do you understand that?” 

Tommy looks at Wilbur. He gathers all his courage, and narrow his eyes. “What I understand is that you’re keeping me here against my will. What I don’t understand is why you can’t just let me go"

Wilbur stares at Tommy, and Tommy stares back at him. Wilbur’s eyes are filled with disappointment. ‘Good, he deserved it' Tommy thinks. Deep down, he is afraid Wilbur will get tired of him and finish him off.

Wilbur sighs, looking away. “You must be confused after yesterday. I’ll give you some time to think, maybe that will help clear your head"

Wilbur releases Tommy’s hand and moves to the door. “I’ll see you later, Tommy" And with that, Wilbur is gone.

Tommy sits still. After hearing the footsteps fade away, he tries to open the window. It’s locked. He then leaves the bed, and goes to check on the door. His foot hurts when he touches it, so he tries his best to limp over. He turns the doorknob, and smiles when he sees that the door isn’t locked. He throws it open, but finds himself face to face with another man.

“Did you plan on escaping?” The man drawls, voice deep.   
Tommy is reasonably scared. The guy is a walking definition of a vampire, pink hair in a braid, blood red eyes and pale skin. 

“Look, I know Wilbur likes you, but I cant be so easily persuaded.” The stranger takes a step closer, and Tommy stands his ground.

“I don’t care what you think!” Tommy mumbles irritably. He then feels a pressure on his arm. He looks down to it and sees Techno gripping it. He tries to shake his hold off but doesn’t manage to, the grip tight enough to draw blood. Tommy winces.

“Shut up" Techno spats, and for once, Tommy stays quiet. “If it were up to me, you’d be dead" Techno then let’s go of Tommy’s arm, and the blonde rubs it, wincing when he sees a bit of blood. “Don’think you’re more special than everyone else. You’re lucky to be alive”

Techno then turns to the door. Tommy feels relieved. ‘He’s leaving'.

“And Tommy?” Tommy tenses again. “That dream of being a vampire hunter? Forget it. If you do as much as think about hurting my family, I’ll rip you to sheds"

Techno finally leaves, closing the door. Tommy takes a deep breath. ‘I didn’t die, at least’ Tommy thinks. He takes a look at his bruised arm. ‘This will hurt for a while, though’.

He takes a few seconds to calm down. He is currently stuck in a house with vampires. He has to find a way to leave and go back to Tubbo. ‘Tubbo…’ Tubbo must be worried sick about him. He needs to get out now. He moves towards the bed, but the door opens once more. ‘Not again' Tommy thinks.

A man comes in. He seems older than the other vampires. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and a bucket hat. The guy smiles. “Hello there! I’m Phil.” The vampire – Phil – greets. “You must be a bit confused! Wilbur brought you here. You’re in our home, welcome! Though I'm terribly sorry for the way you had to be dragged in"

Tommy huffs. “I didn’t ask to be dragged here, you know. You can let me go. I’d forget about-" Tommy gestures around him “this"

“Oh Tommy" Philza says with a sad tone of voice. Tommy feels like the man is mocking him. “You don’t have a choice. But don’t worry" Philza locks eyes with Tommy “We’ll take good care of you"

“I don’t care about what you want to do" Tommy spats. “I’m not yours to mess around with. I have a family waiting for me, and some idiots such as yourselves won’t stop me from coming back" Tommy smiles with defiance, maintaining eye contact with the man. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me, old man"  
Tommy is proud with himself. He won’t let these vampires command him. 

A hand gently lands on his shoulder. Tommy steels himself. The man grabs his shoulders and pulls him closer, and Tommy feels trapped. “You talk a lot, don’t you?” The man asks, giving him a toothy smile. His eyes shine in warning, and Tommy place eyes on the very sharp teeth the man has. Tommy opts to stay quiet.

“Good" Phil steps away, but keeps a steady hand on his shoulder. “You must be curious to see my family. I’ll introduce you to them" Philza leaves the room, and Tommy sits quietly.   
Phil comes back, and Wilbur and the pink-haired man come into the room with him.

“Guys, this is Tommy, as you might know" Philza points to Tommy. Wilbur waves at him, and Techno glares slightly at the teen. Tommy shudders.

“And Tommy, you know Wilbur" Phil points to the brunette. “And Techno" Phil points to the pink-haired man. “Would you like for us to stay here or would you prefer to be alone?” Philza asks.

Tommy looks at the other two vampires. Techno is still staring at him. He then turns to Philza and shakes his head. “I’d like to stay alone, please" He supplies quietly.

“Okay, follow me" Philza says, and Tommy is relieved when the vampires leave the room. Just as Philza is about to leave, he turns one last time to Tommy. 

“And Tommy" Philza calls. “If you try to leave there will be consequences”

Tommy snorts. “You’ll kill me?”

Philza glances at him calmly. “No, but maybe your friend won’t be so lucky" 

Tomny tenses “What?”

“It would be a shame if he were to get hurt, really. You like him too much, huh? Is he like a brother to you?”

Tommy’s heart drops at the mention of Tubbo. He feigns confidence. “You wouldn’t do that" He challenges.

“I don’t know" Philza stares at him. “Would I?” He says with a calm tone, but Tommy immediately gets the threat.

“Don’t hurt him" Tommy pleads, dropping his confident act.

“As long as you don’t cause problems" Phil supplies.

Tommy nods. He feels sick. “I won’t”

“Good" Philza comes closer and Tommy does his best not to flinch back. The man ruffles his hair. “If you need something, just call me" He then proceeds to leave the room, bidding the teen goodbye.

Tommy stays some moments quietly in the room. Wondering what he’d do to deserve this and questioning every decision he’s ever made. Tommy’s throat is dry, but he won’t bother asking one of the vampires for water.

He decides to go to sleep. He lays on the bed, and wraps the covers around him. This bed is softer and more comfortable than the one back home, but he still cant sleep. From the softness of the covers, he hears the door being opened again. He sighs. ‘Who is it this time?’

He peeks out, and finds Wilbur in the room. “What are you doing here?” Tommy grumbles.

“Well, I realize you probably wanted us to go because you’re afraid of Techno" Wilbur says, sitting in a chair . “So I tought I’d come here to give you some company"

“I don’t need your company" Tommy says, covering his head with the covers. There is silence. ‘Did he actually listen to me and go away?’ Tommy takes the covers off to check, and sees that Wilbur is still sitting there.

Wilbur smirks. “Aw, so you do miss me?” 

“Fuck off!” Tommy coughs. He still hasn’t drunk any water.

Wilbur stands up from his seat, a look of realization crossing his face. “Of course! You need water right?” Tommy doesn’t respond, just glares at him quietly. “I’ll give you some, wait right here" 

Wilbur goes out of the room. Tommy clenches his fists. ‘And where am I supposed to go? I can’t leave if there are three vampires here’ Tommy thinks.

The brunet returns, holding a glass of water. He moves to sit on the foot of the bed, offering the glass to Tommy. Tommy looks at it suspiciously.

Wilbur sighs. “Don’t you humans need some water?” 

“What if it’s poisoned?” Tommy accuses.

Wilbur raises an eyebrow. “Do you really think we’d take all the trouble to bring you here just to poison you?”

Tommy glanced at the glass of water. Tentatively, he reaches for it, bringing it closer. He takes a sip, staring at Wilbur in suspicion. Wilbur just makes a move for him to go on. He drinks everything, and sets the glass down.

Wilbur takes it from him and takes it to the desk. He moves to sit beside Tommy again. Tommy huffs and closes his eyes, trying to sleep. After some minutes of unsuccessful attempts, he opens his eyes, and Wilbur is still there.

Wilbur coos at him “Is the little boy sleepy?” 

“Fuck off" Tommy spats tiredly, but Wilbur doesn’t seem to be bothered.

“If you want I can comb through your hair" The brunet says, inching a bit closer and holding out his hand. “Some times Philza did it to me. I’m sure it can help you"

The man reaches for Tommy, but the teenager swats his hand away. “I can’t sleep with you staring at me. It’s creepy.”

“Of course it’s gonna be creepy for you. I’m a vampire. But has that ever stopped me?” Tommy stares at Wilbur unimpressed. “Come on, I promise I won’t hurt you”

“No" Tommy spats, glaring at the man. They stay silent for a few moments, neither willing to give up.

Wilbur sighs. “Fine, have it your way" The man huffs, as if it was a real loss. The brunet goes out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Tommy stays where he is quietly, listen to the footsteps fade away. Tommy sighs and lays down in the bed.

‘I guess I’ll have to escape a other day’ Tommy thinks. Not too long after, he lets sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed now that I've been using 'brunette' instead of 'brunet' and I didn't even realize-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the comments! :D

It's been about three months since Tommy’s been kidnapped. They don’t allow him to leave the room, and Tommy assumes it’s because of his broken foot. The vampires visit him often, most of the time Wilbur, but sometimes Philza comes as well. Whenever Technoblade does come, which is really not often, the time is spent in an uncomfortable silence.

Tommy keeps track of time with a notebook that the vampires let him keep. Except it’s not really private. Once he pretends he’s asleep, and he hears someone flipping though its pages. Tommy doesn’t think they understand what privacy means.

After all this time stuck on a bed, Tommy is starting to get bored. He longs to be able to walk. Besides, the vampires usually treat him like he’s fragile, and it frustrates Tommy. It’s like they worry about him more than he worries about himself, and it’s starting to get annoying.

Tommy is now finally able to move his feet. It doesn’t hurt anymore, and Tommy’s pretty certain it’s completely healed. It’s hard to tell that to the vampires, tough. They still want to keep him stuck in his room, but after a lot of begging from him, they let him walk around the house unattended. The door are always locked though, as Tommy checked.

One day, Tommy wakes up late. He moves to the kitchen to prepare something to eat . The house seems to be empty. As he moves the drawers he finds some keys sitting on the counter. He quietly grabs them, hiding them in his pant pockets.

He continues to make his food quietly, when he is surprised by a loud noise. He jumps, turning around quickly. Wilbur is a few feet away from him. The vampire instantly starts to laugh, and Tommy looks at him with shock, then frustration. 

“What was that for?” Tommy asks. Tommy pouts, and crosses his arms.

Wilbur looks at him with fondness and coos. “Oh, you’re so adorable when you’re angry" Wilbur pinches his cheeks.

Tommy's face is red. “Hey, stop that!” He takes Wilbur’s hands away from his face. Wilbur keeps cooing at him, looking at him like he is the most precious thing in the world. Tommy grows nervous with the attention. The only person he had positive interactions with was Tubbo, so why is this vampire so happy to see him?

Wilbur then sighs happily, and gives a little laugh. “I’m just joking with you" He smiles. “Actually, I have something I wanted to show you,” Wilbur doesn’t wait for an answer, and drags Tommy towards a room.

When they get inside, Wilbur gently makes him sit on a bed, and the brunette sits beside him. “This is my room" Wilbur explains. “I don’t use some of the stuff here, but I think it’s pretty cool" 

Wilbur then pulls out a guitar “I used to play when I was alive" Wilbur has that look of nostalgia.

“You could play songs?” Tommy asks. 

“I even wrote some" Wilbur confirms. Tommy is actually impressed. He didn’t think the vampire would have a special talent. “Would you like me to play a song for you?” Tommy knows he will probably play anyway, so he nods.

The song Wilbur plays is upbeat. The vampire begins singing quietly as well, and he is eventually singing loudly. Tommy finds himself joining in the second verse, and Wilbur smiles at him.

The song finishes. “That was actually pretty good" Tommy admits. Wilbur beams at him. “I knew you would like it! You have a real taste in music. Would you like to hear other songs?”

Tommy shrugs. “Sure"

Wilbur continues playing the guitar, singing the lyrics, and Tommy sometimes joins in, even tough his voice is off-beat.  
They spend some time like that, and Wilbur finishes. The two talk a bit. Tommy lets himself forget for one day that the person he’s talking to is one of the ones keeping him here. The topic eventually comes to the house they’re living in. 

“It’s really cool" Wilbur begins . “How the house lasted even after all those years" Wilbur then looks towards Tommy curiously. “How long have you been in your last house?” 

Tommy freezes. His house, he hasn’t been there for ages. He then remembers sourly that it’s all because of the vampires keeping him here.

“It’s nothing you should worry about" Tommy spats. Wilbur frowns. “Oh Tommy.” Wilbur brings him closer, an arm around his shoulder. Tommy is squished against Wilbur, and the man gently starts playing with his hair.

“You know, we only want to protect you" Wilbur claims. Tommy huffs, they only know how to do more damage. “Human are so fragile. And they act like they’re all mighty" Wilbur brings him closer. The hold is begging to be too tight, he can’t move. Fear grips at his heart. ‘Wilbur wouldn’t hurt him, right?’ He tries to convince himself. He really doesn’t want to die.

“You are so weak. What would you be without us?" Wilbur takes his hand away from his hair and lifts it to cup his face. Tommy’s head is up at an uncomfortable angle. He tries to move but Wilbur holds him tightly. Wilbur is making direct eye contact with him, and it feels like he’s looking through his soul. There is a hint of craziness in the mans stare, his smile looks wrong. 

“Don’t worry, Toms” The man kisses his forehead. “We won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise" Tommy then begins struggling against the man’s grip, and Wilbur sighs, looking at him sternly. “You’ll stay with us, forever, whether you like it or not" The man decides, and his stare sends shivers down Tommy’s back. He feels like the man is analyzing his every movement.

Tommy then forces himself to relax. Wilbur smiles, and the strange look in his eyes fades away. If Tommy looked at Wilbur for the first time in this moment, he would assume he was a perfectly normal person. But the image of his eyes bore into his mind. Tommy knows better than to trust these people. No, these vampires. He shouldn’t have let himself get close to them in the first place. 

He keeps on a calm façade. If he acted obediently, they would let their guard down. And then he would have the perfect chance to run away.

Tommy then leans his head against the man, closing his eyes. His heart beats fast, and he wonders if Wilbur will notice he’s scared. There are a few seconds of silence, then Wilbur coos at him, making his hold a lot lighter. The man keeps playing with Tommy’s hair. 

“It’s okay, Tommy, you don’t have to be scared.” Tommy has absolutely no way to defend himself right now. Wilbur still has a hold on him. If the vampire decided to hurt him, there was nothing that he could do to stop him. “I’ll protect you, bubba" 

Tommy is beginning to lose track of time. Was it minutes, or have hours already passed? Wilbur keeps a gentle hold on Tommy. Tommy is just waiting for the moment Wilbur gives up and leaves him alone. Tommy begins closing his eyes involuntarily. The man is so soft…

He opens them when he hears someone opening the door. It’s Technoblade, and the vampire looks unimpressed. Tommy immediately tries to straighten himself up, well, as best as he can with Wilbur holding onto him.

“What is it?” Wilbur asks, laying his chin on Tommy’s head. Tommy gives Techno a silent look for help.

“We have to leave. Philza said you’d have to come with us" Techno drawls, tapping his foot with a certain impatience.

“Do I really have to?” Wilbur whines, holding Tommy even closer. 

“Yes" Technoblade confirms to Wilbur. “You can dote on Tommy later” 

Wilbur sighs dramatically and let’s Tommy go. Tommy inches away from him, trying to be as discreet as possible while also putting distance between them. “I’ll be back, Toms” Wilbur ruffles his hair and follows Techno out of the room. Tommy stays where he is, and waits till the footsteps fade away.

Tommy sighs in relief. Wilbur has just been constantly taking his attention ever since he woke up, and honestly, he needs to take a break. His hand then brushes against his pockets, and he feels the weight of the keys. The keys that probably open the door to the outside.

Tommy then runs determinately to the door, trying to open it. The first two keys don’t work, but the third opens the door. Tommy smiles triumphantly. He’s free.

The outside is dark, the sun setting on the horizon. It’s cold, and Tommy winces. Yeah, maybe he’ll get a coat first.

He grabs a random coat he found on the living room. ‘It’s probably from Philza’ Tommy guesses. It’s not like taking the coat would change much, as he knows the vampires will be livid with him anyway for escaping.

He then goes out into the night. There are lots of trees around, he seems to be in a forest. He chooses a random direction and follows it. 

He walks, but the scenery around him looks the same. He swears he’s seen that tree before. Tommy sighs, shifting his feet. ‘I’m probably lost' He thinks. There are sounds all around him, from animals and the leaves against the wind. Suddenly, the forest goes quiet. Tommy frowns.

“Hey!” He jumps when he hears a voice. He turns around, and finds a man standing some feet away from him. The feature that gets his attention the most is the mask the man is wearing. He can’t see well in the dark, but it seems as there is something drawn on it. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you" The stranger laughs. The voice seems to be of a man. “I was just wandering, are you lost?” The stranger takes a step closer. “Your family must be really worried about you, huh?” Something about the man rubs Tommy the wrong way. His instincts tell Tommy to run away, his heart beats faster.

“I was just headed home, actually" Tommy chuckles nervously, taking a step back, but the stranger just takes a step forward. 

“I can help you get there" The stranger offers. 

“No, really you don’t have to” Tommy's back hits a tree, and he curses, moving aside. As he looks up again, he finds the stranger is at arms-length.

“No, I insist" The stranger grabs his arm, and pulls him closer, dragging him away.

Tommy struggles. He doesn’t know where they’re going, but the man seems to know his directions. “Let me go!” Tommy shouts, punching the man’s arm. 

The man turns to him. He takes something out of his pocket. A rope. Tommy tries to get away, but the stranger ties his fists together. Tommy then starts to kick the stranger’s feet. 

He is suddenly thrown to the ground. He tries to get up, but his body doesn’t obey him. He sees two boots step closer to him. His face is yanked up, and he finds the man staring down at him. His green eyes are cold and harsh, and Tommy gulps.

“Look kid, if you have Philza’s coat, you’re probably important to him" The stranger says. “Me and his family, we have a bit of a rivalry, you know?” Tommy is pulled harshly to his feet, and the stranger pushes him. Tommy’s back hits a tree, and the teen winces. 

“Now, just stay quiet, and I might not hurt you" The stranger hisses, baring his teeth. Tommy sees sharp fangs. ‘Crap, another vampire' When had the stranger even taken his mask of? 

Tommy is being pulled again, and Tommy screams. “HELP! HELP-" The stranger covers his mouth. “You brat" The guy then ties a cloth around his mouth, effectively shutting it. “I don’t need you alive, you know. I could kill you right here"

The mans holds tightly onto Tommy, his hands drawing blood. Tommy winces and looks fearfully at the man’s eyes. He doesn’t want to die, not yet, what about Tubbo? The stranger leaves Tommy’s neck exposed. Tommy whimpers.

“It would be so easy" The stranger hisses, and he is so close Tommy can feel his breath on his skin. “I’m sure the SBI won’t miss their little human, will they?” The stranger opens his mouth, showing his sharp fangs, and Tommy closes his eyes, afraid of what’s to come. 

He suddenly feels the weight thrown off of him, and he opens his eyes, and sees the back of a person turned to him. The man from before is pushing himself of the ground, standing some feet away from them.

“I’m afraid Tommy is under our protection, Dream" Tommy hears Technoblade's voice. Tommy perks up. ‘They came!’

He feels someone gently lead him away, and looks up to find Philza. The man gives him a small smile, before looking towards the man -Dream. His eyes are filled with hatred.

“Let’s go” Philza tells him, pulling him away from the scene. “Techno will take care of him"

Tommy nods silently, and lets Philza guide him away. When they get in the house, Tommy is shaking. The reasons being that he almost died, and that they will probably kill him for trying to leave.

Philza makes him sit on a couch, and the vampire sits beside him. Tommy tries to make himself smaller. Philza puts a hand on his shoulder. Tommy doesn’t look up.

“Oh, Tommy" The man sighs. “What did we tell you about leaving the house?” 

Tommy flinches. “Please, don’t hurt me" Tommy pleads. His hands are shaking.

“Hurt you?” Phil takes Tommy’s shoulder and turns the teen towards him. The man cups the teen’s cheek and makes him look up. Philza is staring directly at him, eyes filled with fondness. “Tommy, dear, we would never hurt you. What makes you say that?”

Tommy debates on whether or not to tell the truth. “Well, y-you’re vampires. Vampires kill humans. A-and I tried to leave” Tommy is forced to maintain eye contact. “Please, I just want to go home" Tommy adds quietly.

“You are home" The man states, certainty in his tone. Tommy freezes. He looks at the man, and realizes it’s no use asking to leave. “You are right where you belong. Our family isn’t full without you" Philza then lightly caresses his cheek. “Stay" The tone is more like a demand than a request.

Philza then pulls Tommy into a hug. Tommy lets his arms stay limp at his side, not bothering to return it. “The moment you left our sight, you got hurt. I’ll make sure you never get hurt again" The man promises.

Tommy lets his eyes close. He feels Phil rubbing circles on his back and the stress of the day catches up to him. He’s out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer than the others. I'm really unsure about how I wrote the interactions, but I guess this will have to do. I also was thinking of adding hypnosis to the list of the vampire's powers, but I guess it's better not to risk it.
> 
> You might have noticed this work isn't anonymous anymore. I put it to anonymous mostly because I was unsure of how people would receive it, but it seems you guys liked it! :D
> 
> And I'm also already planning for the next story, which will be a bit bigger than this one. So, if anyone likes my writing style, you'd have the opportunity to check it once it comes out! I'll probably wait some time before I start posting, as it will take longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter.  
> Thanks for reading this far!

Some time passes since his first escape attempt. The teen honestly lost track of time. Tommy starts to get used to the three vampires, learning more about them.

Wilbur is a constant presence, always making fun of him and he’s the one Tommy talks to the most, really. The brunette often initiates physical contact, always hugging him and ruffling his hair. He’s almost like a older brother. Scratch that thought, he’s just awful.

Techno is cold and calculating. Tommy was really uncomfortable around him at first, but now the man started acting normal around him. Well, at least Tommy thinks it’s the most normal the man can get. He’ll consider this a win.

Philza's the father of the family. He’s the one of the friendliest of the family, treating him like a normal person. Well, most of the time. Sometimes he treats him like he’s a porcelain doll, and it annoys Tommy.

The three have some terrifying moments quite often. Maybe he’ll get used to it in time. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t want to stay here long enough to get used to them, he wants to go home, back to Tubbo. He’s afraid of dying if he tries to leave, but he cant just live like this. This moment, Tommy decides he’s going back home, no matter what.

After the incident where another vampire attacked him, the family begins to give Tommy constant attention. He can’t stay alone when he’s out of his room, one of the vampires always follows him around. Sometimes they even follow him into his room, and Tommy’s certain they don’t know about personal space and privacy.

They are starting to trust Tommy a bit more now, not following his every movement and sometimes letting him stay alone in the house. They start to show more of what Tommy assumes is affection. Wilbur frequently ruffles his hair, sometimes Philza hugs him, and there are some rare moments where Techno pats his back. 

One day he’s sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. He’d just had lunch, which was a simple sandwich. It’s not like he was expecting a five course meal, anyway.

Tommy hears a knock on the door. “Come in" He calls. Techno enters the room. Tommy is a bit surprised. He just didn’t expect Techno to visit, the man is not one for interaction.

“We are going to be leaving for a while" Techno tells Tommy. “There’s food around, for when you need it. It will just be for a few days, maybe even less"

Tommy nods. That’s the most time they ever left him alone. A thought crosses his head. ‘It would be the perfect moment to escape' 

Techno moves to sit beside him on the bed. “You’ll be fine without us, right?” The pink-haired man asks. 

“Of course" Tommy confirms.

Techno sighs. Tommy looks at him questioningly. “Look, I’m sorry for what I said to you that time" Tommy instantly frowns. It’s not like he forgot being threatened by the same people who kidnapped him.

“I just have to protect my family, surely you understand how it feels?” Tommy glares at his hands. He kind of gets it, actually. The need he feels to protect Tubbo. ‘Tubbo, who is completely alone now' He remembers sadly.

“Look, I’m not good with feelings" The man confesses. “But I hope you don’t hate us too much. My family loves you"

Deep down, Tommy feels guilty. These people trust him, and he’s going behind their backs, betraying them. But the biggest part of Tommy, the Tommy from the past, still hates them. Not just because they’re vampires, no, but because they’ve kept him here against their will, separated him from his best friend. He will never forgive them for that.

Tommy stays silent. Techno sighs. “We’ll be back before long, Toms” Techno leaves the room, bidding Tommy goodbye. He doesn’t lock the door.

‘He trusts me not to leave' Tommy realizes.

He waits for them to leave, and stays in his room quietly. After some minutes, when he’s sure they left, he gets up. ‘Time to get out of here' Tommy decides.

Tommy checks to see if the windows or door are open. They’re all locked.

Tommy then looks for something to break the door open. Tommy looks through drawers and finds some hair-pins. Tommy grabs them. ‘This will have to do'

Tommy tries to pick the lock, but it doesn’t work. He thinks about what Tubbo would do in this situation. He then becomes more determinate to leave. He feels some resistance from the lock, but pushes on. Click! The door opens. Tommy smiles. He’s free.

It’s night, but Tommy is so happy from getting to see the outside after months that he doesn’t care. He smells the nature around him, hears the sound from the animals. He’s missed this. Tommy is determined. He’ll find a way back home. 

He climbs up a tall tree and looks at the distance, spotting a light far away. There must be people there! Tommy goes in that direction, climbing up trees whenever he feels he lost his way.

Soon enough, he starts seeing houses. Yes! He walks until he finds a place he recognizes. He then makes his way back home, hopeful.

He gets to his house. Tommy takes a deep breath. He knocks on the door.

Tommy waits for a few moments, then Tubbo opens the door. “Tommy?” His friend asks, shock on his face.

Tommy steps forward. “Hello, big T" He greets, and Tubbo hugs him, sobbing. Tommy feels his own tears pool at his eyes, but he doesn’t care. He finally found Tubbo. 

The two teens hug each other. They stay like that for a few minutes. Tubbo then pulls away. “Where were you?” He asks.

“It’s a long story" Tommy says.

“Well, I have time”

Tommy and Tubbo then enter the house, and they sit together on the couch. Tommy then tells his friend about all that’s happened these past few weeks. He tells him about Wilbur, Philza and Techno. He tells his friend about everything he experienced.

The two talk for some minutes. The two then begin feeling tired, and both fall asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, the method of escape wasn't that creative, but I didn't have many ideas.  
> At least Tommy is away from the vampires now


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! :)  
> The seventh and eighth chapter were too small, so I decided to put them together

The next day, Tubbo and Tommy spend some time together. They talk a lot, and catch up on their lost time. Tommy, however, can't completely forget the vampires. He suddenly remembers that Wilbur can come into the house. 

Tommy then grows serious. “As much as I want to forget what happen, they might come for me.” 

Tubbo frowns, thinking. “I have an idea!” the boy exclaims.

“What is it?” Tommy asks, curious.

“Well, you said vampires burn in the light, right? Why not make a retractable roof!” Tubbo says, exited with the new idea.

“Are you sure you can manage it?” Tommy asks. He doesn’t doubt his friend’s abilities, but it might be a hard task.

“Yes, I’ll just need some resources" His friend reassures him.

“I’m in it, then" 

Both teens spend the rest of the day gathering materials, and Tubbo finds a closed space to place the roof. It’s somewhere between where Tommy thinks is the vampire’s house and their house. Tubbo works on it, and Tommy tries to help in what he can.

The sun starts to set. “We’ll have to go back home" Tubbo says.

“But Wilbur will get us" Tommy says. 

“Its better to fight against one vampire in our house than three outside.” Tubbo decides.

They go inside the house. They take a bath and change their clothes, heading to bed. As much as Tommy tries to sleep, he doesn’t manage. Tubbo is quiet. Tommy wonders if he’s asleep.

“Are you awake?” Tommy whispers. 

There is a moment of silence. “Yeah" Tubbo whispers back.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Tommy asks.

“No, I couldn’t sleep"

“Same"

The two stay silent for a while longer.

“I don’t want you getting hurt" Tommy confesses. “I can’t let them hurt you. I’d never forgive myself"

“Tommy, everything I’m doing right now is my choice. If worse comes to worse, I will pay the consequences if my actions. It’s not your fault" Tubbo says.

“But you would get hurt because of me" Tommy grows agitated.

“Tommy, I would die for you. And I know you would also die for me if given the chance. Let me do this" 

Tommy sighs “Alright. I don’t wanna lose you, Tubbo. You’re like a brother to me" 

“You too" The teens fight back a sob.

“Whatever happens out there, I’ll never forget you" Tommy says.  
Tubbo shares the sentiment. 

The teens hug each other. They cry, happy to be together but extremely afraid of what’s to come. But they have a determination.

Whatever comes their way, they'll face it, together.

* * *

Tommy wakes up early, when the sun has barely risen, so they could work on the roof. They get to the place and Tubbo starts working. The teen surprisingly manages to finish the roof. 

Tubbo looks at his friend. “Are you ready to do this?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be" Tommy declares.

“You’ll have to act as bait, though.”

“Bait?” Tommy doesn’t want to see them again. 

“I’m sorry, but we have to do this. To end them once for all" 

Tommy wants to protest, but know it’s not the right decision. He sighs and accepts his fate.

Tommy then walks near their shared house. He’s carrying some materials to hurt vampires. The place with the roof is a bit far from here. Tommy pretends not to pay attention to what’s going around.

He sees a cloaked figure moving towards him. Tommy starts walking fast in the direction where he know Tubbo is, but the stranger is faster and grabs his arm, dragging him towards a closed space. Tommy struggles, and when they get there the stranger takes off their cloak. Wilbur.

“There you are" Wilbur hisses. “We’ve been worried about you, you know. You scared us badly. I’ll make sure you don’t leave again" 

Tommy struggles “I hate you all! I don’t wanna go back" He shouts. 

Wilbur’s fingers dig into his skin, drawing blood. Tommy winces, trying to get away but Wilbur holds on tightly. “You ungrateful brat. You wanna make this hard? Fine, let’s play it your way”  
Tommy keeps trying to get away. ‘But they wouldn’t hurt him, right? They want him alive’ Wilbur opens his mouth and shows his sharp fangs. Tommy freezes. He suddenly understands what Wilbur meant.

His struggles come back ten times harder, desperately trying to get away. Wilbur hisses. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but you left me no choice. Stop moving" Wilbur then holds Tommy down, exposing his neck, and now Tommy is hyperventilating. Tommy cries out. He feels something sharp gently touch his exposed skin and he closes his eyes.

‘Is this how I die?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love how everyone in the comments was either worrying for Tubbo, cursing their lack of brain cells, or both.  
> The story will have two endings from here. What will happen to Tommy? Only time will tell  
> Also, thanks for reading this far! <3


	8. Good ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first ending!

He suddenly feels Wilbur jump back, clutching his chest. Tommy opens his eyes and sees Tubbo, holding a stake covered in deep black blood. “Let’s go" 

They both run away but Tommy feels someone grabbing his arm and pulling him closer. “You thought you could escape that easily?” Wilbur asks. “You should have aimed for the heart" Wilbur hisses.

Tommy takes a deep breath. There is no other option, he will have to use his secret weapon. Tommy makes a dramatic show of displaying the item clutched in his hands. Wilbur stares in shock, and Tubbo's face lights up in recognition 

“The seeds!” Tubbo exclaims. Tommy then throws them on the ground.

Wilbur snorts. “You think some seeds can stop me? I'm invincible-" Wilbur abruptly stops when his eyes land on the seeds on the ground. The three are silent for a moment. Then the teens hear a soft “One, two, three, four,...”

Tubbo looks disbelieavingly at Tommy. “It worked" Tommy smiles brightly. 

Tubbo then shakes off the shock. “We have to go!” 

The two run to the place with the roof. They go in, and Tommy looks back at the door but finds himself face to face with Technoblade. Tommy gulps.

“Go out with me" Techno demands coldly reaching to grab his hand but Tommy jumps back.

“No dinner or anything? Jeez Technoblade I didn’t know you were that kind of guy-" Tommy rambles but is interrupted when he hears a “Tommy.”

He looks up to see Philza standing beside Techno, Wilbur just behind them. Tommy chuckles nervously.

“Guys! You came back! What a lovely surprise" Tommy is now laughing nervously, taking several steps back.

The other three move closer, stalking towards him. Tommy tries to move away, but for every step he takes back the other take two steps. Tommy gulps, flinching when he feels his back hit a wall.

“You think you can escape?” Philza asks, staring coldly at Tommy and taking a step closer, the other two remaining in place. 

Tommy goes back as far away as possible, but Philza grabs his shoulder and pulls him forward. The two are staring eye to eye, inches apart. Tommy thinks they can smell his fear.

“I've killed hundreds more capable than you" Philza states, eyes boring holes into Tommy skin. “You are fragile. You are breakable. You are weak. You're nothing without us" Phil stares at him like he’s a porcelain doll, that if you hold it too close it will break apart. 

Tommy glares at the man in clear defiance. He then looks at someone behind their backs and shouts “NOW!” The door is shut, and the ceiling opens up, revealing broad sunlight.

The vampires hiss and start clawing their way out, but the sun burns them down. Theirs skin charts and they screech. Tommy can smell burnt flesh everywhere, and it’s making him sick. Tommy then sees the disfigured form of one of them claw it’s way to him. 

“You’re going down with us!” Tommy hears a distorted voice hiss. The thing grabs his leg, and Tubbo throws him a wooden stake. Tommy carves it through the beings heart, and it screeches, pulling away and falling limp.

Tubbo opens the door for him and Tommy runs out of the room, leaving the burning bodies behind him. Tubbo locks the door, and Tommy feels something wet on his face. Tears. Tommy tries to stop himself from breaking down. 

He feels someone hold him gently. Tubbo. “It’s okay, you’re fine now. We’re safe" Both teens cry, holding each other tightly, crying their worries away. 

They go back to the house. They grab their things. 

“Let’s run away from here?”

“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the seeds scene? :)
> 
> I originally was going to write a sequel to this, with some extra scenes, but I'm starting to loose inspiration. So, after the next chapter, the story is over
> 
> And just another thing, I'm sorry if my replies aren't that original, I lack in the creativity department


	9. Bad ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the other ending and the last chapter of the story.  
> Thank you all so much for reading this far!  
> Enjoy :)

Tommy feels a sharp pain at his neck, and he blacks out from all the stress.

…

Tommy fells nothing.

It’s like he is in an endless void. He tries to move, but his limbs don’t obey. Everything is dark.

Then suddenly, he feels a heavy weight crushing down on him. He tries to move out, but more dirt falls on him. He’s surrounded by dirt. He realizes he’s been buried. 

Tommy coughs. He tries to breathe but no oxygen enters his lungs. He desperately moves his way up, moving the earth out of the way. The weight on him starts to get lighter and lighter, and before much Tommy gets to the surface.

He tries to take a deep breath, but he finds that he can't breathe. He starts to panic.

“Tommy!” He hears a voice say. Tommy feels hands clasp on his shoulder and he looks up. Wilbur. He shoves him away, and Wilbur lets him. 

“I know this must be very confusing for you. It’s your first time, after all" Wilbur says, trying to calm him down.

“First time? First time for what?” Tommy asks, glaring at Wilbur. ‘What did the vampire do?’

The man sighs and gives him a mirror. “See for yourself"

Tommy takes the mirror and looks at it, only to find… nothing? Tommy furrows his eyebrows. He turns it to himself, but there is no reflection. ‘What the…?”

“It’s because you’re a vampire" Wilbur supplies. Tommy freezes where he is. ‘No, it can’t be’ Tears begin pooling at his eyes, and he doesn’t try to rub them away. He starts to sob, shaking his head hysterically. ‘No,no,no,no-'

Wilbur hugs him. It only makes him cry harder. ‘I can’t be a vampire, no' Tommy is shaking, and Wilbur whispers soft reassurances. 

The two stay like that for a few minutes, a devastated Tommy and a patient Wilbur. Tommy stops making noises and goes still. 

“Let’s get you back home" Wilbur says, standing up and dragging Tommy along. Tommy lets him, limbs heavy. He can’t feel nothing but an overwhelming emptiness. 

They get back to the family’s house. The house Tommy was trapped in for so long. They come in.

In the living room, Philza and Techno are already waiting for them.

“Did it work?” Techno asks.

Wilbur smirks. “Yup" The man lightly shoves Tommy, and Tommy stumbles forward.

“My son" Tommy looks up, and sees Philza smiling at him. A sincere smile.

“Welcome to the family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll admit it was a bit short.  
> But now, the story is over. I want to thank everyone for the bookmarks, kudos and the comments!   
> I might not answer to each comment, but I'll read them! I love to see what you have to say about the story! :D  
> I'm thinking of writing a story about sirens next. It will probably be out in about a week.   
> Once again, thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you all have a great day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, please let me know!  
> I dont really have much experience with vampires, except a book I read for school. They won't be too accurate, and the characters will probably be OCC.


End file.
